The present invention relates to a selective calling receiver, and more particularly to a selective calling receiver that receives a plurality of frequencies which are each associated with a particular radio area.
A selective calling receiver (also known as a "pager" and referred to as a "receiver" hereinafter) has its own selective calling number for receiving calls to a user of the receiver. When a receiver receives its calling number, the receiver notifies the user and displays a message.
Both the number of subscribers and diversification of services have increased. One of the services allows the receiver to receive its calling number in any area even though the user moves among a plurality of radio areas, each of which has a different operating frequency. As the receiver is moved to a new radio area it must be tuned to the new operating frequency.
Plural such operating frequencies may be stored in the receiver for selection by the user. When the frequency is to be changed, the user can display the stored frequencies in a predetermined sequence. The sequence is stopped at the desired frequency and the receiver is tuned to that frequency. However, when the number of frequencies is large, the sequential display can take a long time.
An example of a receiver to solve the above-mentioned problem is disclosed in Japanese Patent laid-open No. H4-207234 of Jul. 29, 1992.
That receiver automatically sets a frequency assigned to the radio area where a user of the receiver has moved. More specifically, the user preliminarily stores candidate frequencies assigned to radio areas where the user moves frequently. When the user moves to another radio area, the receiver scans and sets the stored frequency automatically. In the above-mentioned Japanese publication, frequency selection may be automatic or manual.
However, if the user usually moves to a lot of radio areas, the user has to store a lot of frequencies in the receiver. Further, the receiver is slow to set an assigned frequency since a frequency tuning circuit of the receiver searches the frequency among many stored frequencies. Moreover, even if the user manually selects a frequency, the user still must search for the frequency from among many frequencies.